A Free Captive
by ANewImagineNation
Summary: It seems like 17-year-old Alex has jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire by running from one abuser only to run into another... but maybe things aren't so bad? Contains M/M Human/Pokemon! No likey? No ready! Lucario, Typhlosion, Swampert, Ursaring, Charizard, & Dragonite


**A-9: Hello EVERYONE! Today's new story has a guest!**

** ANGELa: OOOOOOOOoooooohhhh! Who is it?!**

** dEVIL: Oh please. *snorts and pouts in corner***

** A-9: It's Braindead123! **

** Braindead123:...**

** A-9:... I suggest you check out his profile and stories! They are INCREDIBLE! *presses button for crowd applause* **

** False Crowd: YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

** Braindead123:... *stares at G. host who is cowering in the corner***

** G. Host: *rises up out of corner with eyes glowing blue* That was completely lame. You're their creator, their master, THEIR AUTHOR. It's pathetic watching you attempt to control them.**

** A-9: *pouts* Since when are you so negative and speak in third person? AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL THEM?**

** ANGELa is sharpening her nails carelessly. dEVIL is clawing the wall to shreds.**

** Braindead123: Because, I'm an author as well. *stops concentrating on G. Host who falls to the ground***

** A-9: OOOH! Please, please teach me! I desperately need it!**

** On with the story...**

* * *

ANewImagineNation and Braindead123 do not own Pokemon. We merely own this work of fiction and all original characters contained within.

If you are legally too young to read this or are for any reason prohibited from reading this, don't (not that this disclaimer will stop you.)

...

...

...

...

Nope, you're still here. Well, on with the story!

My lungs struggled to cycle air as I rushed into the forest, not daring to look behind me. **"Alex! You come back here, you good-for-nothing bitch!"** The voice rang through my ears like an echo, its wrath and fury pierced my eardrums painfully as the night breeze blew around me. But what was I supposed to do? Go back? I'd have taken the dark forest with the chilly breeze every time. Anywhere was better than "home," if it could be called that, so anywhere but there was exactly where I was willing to go. Still, I had to admit to myself that by then my location was a mystery even to me. Partly because I'd been wandering around for hours, and partly because I was still a by dazed from this morning. My vision began to blur as I took shelter under a tree.

I stared at the starry sky above past its limbs. My breathing slowed from panicked pants to a slow rhythmic breath. I began to doze off as my thoughts faded. Before I could even close my eyes, a swift shadow jumped from the branches above. Too tired and exhausted to look, I ignored it. "Hehehe. Alex..." A voice hindered me useless with its lust-filled manner rung in my ears in the chilly cold breeze.

"W-who... who are you?" I managed to utter the words before the shadowy silhouette jumped onto me.

"Hehehe. I've got you now..." My eyes adjusted to the pale moonlight, and the creature hovering above me holding my shoulders onto the tree seemed like a... a Lucario...? Before I could make a single sound, the creature knocked the air out of my lungs, and everything went black...

_Flashback POV_

_Things were just fine until Dad came home late from work again. When he came late, it was never good. It means he went from work to the bar. That means he'd have been drinking._

_That means he's pissed._  
_I turned as soon as I heard the screech of his car as it slid narrowly into the driveway. "No. No! Noooo!" I thought to myself as I cowered into a corner. "Please... no more of this..." I whispered to myself as I heard the front door slam._

_**"WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** A deafening voice rung into the air. But, of course, it seemed that fate didn't really care what I wanted. What did I do, though? Dad never did tell me. Always seemed to think his fists or belt was enough. But it wasn't. What did I always do wrong? Of course, cowering in the corner, I wasn't rational enough to think that. All I could do was hope fate was on my side this time._  
_But it never had been before._  
_"You've ruined everything! I didn't win today because of your useless little ass! Now I'm broke! Broke! Ya hear me?"_

_Who couldn't? I thought to myself as I pressed against the wall, ready to take my punishment._  
_But...I never did a single thing wrong..._  
_It's like the house was designed so that I couldn't hide. Nothing but a corner afforded me any shelter, for all the good that it did. The walls didn't stop his first kick to my shin, though, nor his second kick to my other. "We'd be living like Bill Gates already if you didn't have to pop up in your mother's cunt and ruin it all!" He shouted at me, while I just lay there and whimpered. What could I do? I was the seventeen-year-old kid. He was the parent. Social Services had made it clear they weren't going to do a thing for me..._

"Waky waky, sleeping beauty... It's time to wake up, buttercup..." A voice breathed along my ear tingling my nerves and sending shivers down my spine. That seductive voice again...  
"Wh-where... where am I? What are these?" I lazily looked around, but snapped right wake when I saw the cuffs around my wrist connected to a chain that led to the wall.

"Seems that your awake now..." A shadow loomed over me, the sudden voice leeching a startled squeak. Wha- what was going on? Handcuffs? No, these weren't like cop's cuffs. They were thicker, like medieval dungeon cuffs. And that wall... the torches sparsely mounted on the walls made me think these walls were made of... Stone? But not like carved, worked stone. Like a rounded, rough, naturally formed formation.  
"What's going on here? Who are you?" I cried at my shadower.  
"Hush...hush..." A cold finger pressed against my lips daintily. "No need for chit-chat." The shadowy creature curved his hand around my chin. "I'm Lucario. And this our home..." Lucario said extending his hand over the faintly lit cavern walls behind him.  
"_Our_ home?" I said nervously as I tried to force away the thought of there being more Pokemon like Lucario in the cave. "W-why am I here?" I said rattling the chains that held me down.  
In response, one of Lucario's paws' strong grip kept me from shaking the chains, wore quickly silencing them. The other covered my mouth, silencing me. "I said no need for chit-chat, Alex..." he reminded me a little more forcefully. I'd have kicked him right in the soft spot if my legs from the earlier beating would let me do anything besides stand. But I noted something that he said, which worried me: Alex. My name. The name I had never told him. But did that bastard care about what I wanted? No. His next action was to nuzzle me softy like a lover, but to me it was like a condescending, humiliating gesture rather than a sign of affection... but was that Lucario's intent? Regardless, while I continued to give shouting my best effort, I was helpless to keep the Pokemon's paw out of my shorts and prevent his digits from fondling me in there.  
My covered mouth wouldn't let me talk back, but I don't think Lucario really meant for me to do so anyway. Man, how I wanted to reach out and strangle him. But the chain wouldn't stretch far enough! "You see," my captor relished, "You should be thanking me. I've only saved your from a miserable existence. All I ask is a little... compensation." From there his free paw quit grasping my member and instead went for... groping my ass?!  
It's a good thing he didn't do the typical rapist thing where he asks if I liked it. If so, I would have to admit to us both that I did.  
He continued to squeeze it gently. "So... it's time to pay up... Alex." Lucario flipped me over onto my stomach, I yelped at the sudden move. My mouth was no longer covered allowing my speech to carry free. "P-please...no...L-Lucario...stop...we can still forgive and forget, just let me go and we'll be friends..." I said whimpering slightly at my submission. "Sorry, dearie. I want to be more than friends," Lucario said seductively as he gave my ass a hard slap. I gasped. I whimpered. I cried out. Lucario just was having fun, though. He was all in charge, and I his little slave to do as he wished. That sexy Lucario could basically-  
Wait, what? Ignore that bit!  
I gave getting up my best shot, but my legs were too weak to support me and gave way. The highest I could rise was all fours, which only made it look like I was presenting, which I very well was NOT trying to do...was I? Lucario seductively caressed my face with his paw. "Tell me if it hurts...ok?" He gave my ass another smack forcing another wimp her from me. "M-more... please..." I mustered.  
What? I wasn't supposed to say that! I thought to myself. Something snapped me right out of my thoughts... Lucario was spreading my ass apart. "N-no, I-I'm not r-ready," I whimpered.  
"That's why I'm preparing you, buttercup... Now open wide..." I gasped as something pressed against me. Down on his knees with his paws on each cheek keeping them far apart, which exposed my eager pucker - wait, I mean, by completely unwilling virgin pucker - Lucario gave my rear end a good, savory lick. I tried to crawl away at first, but when the chain's length maxed out I was stuck for his onslaught of soft and drawn out laps of that wet tongue.  
And it felt good. There, I said it! I like having Lucario lick my butt... but I wasn't going to admit that out loud if I could help it.  
I couldn't help but moan a couple times as his tongue entered my eager hole. I gasped as it explored my insides. "P-please..." I gasped desperate for more, which I expressed with "_M-more!_" Lucario smirked cunningly.  
Me, my front half fell forward, knees keeping my rear end up still. I could still see the jackal, though, and I saw him leave my rear alone only to lick his lips, smile condescendingly, and return to his work. Geez, where'd he learn to use that thing?  
I moaned a few more times before I felt something different press against me. It was harder, pointier, thicker... I realized. "N-no...P-please...I-I'm not r-eady..." I mustered through lust-filled pants. "Pl-" I was cut off by Lucario bending over me, grabbing hold of my chin, and thrusting his mouth upon mine. His tongue begged for entry, and how could I refuse? His long and slender muscle slid into my mouth and fought my own in a battle of dominance. His more experienced tongue, was the obvious winner, and it continued to explore my mouth. We separated as the need for air became harder to ignore. "N-now...are you ready for daddy's lollipop?" Lucario asked as he gasped for air.  
"D-daddy?" I echoed back apprehensively.  
Of course, Lucario seemed to think that was some sort of affirmation. Good thing he opened me up and got me a little wet back there, because, though I couldn't see it too well, he was hung! He wasn't gentle, either; no mercy, no reprieve. He just held my hips still and shoved it all in. I cried out, and a tear or two fell. But Lucario reached a paw over and scratched me on the head, like he was saying it was alright, that I shouldn't worry. Actually... it worked to an extent.  
He continued to thrust into me mercilessly. "S-so t-tight...!" Lucario mustered as his legs slapped against my ass. "W-what d-do you expec-...AHHHHH!" I moaned loudly as Lucario hit my prostate. HARD. "N-never knew you like sweets that much... Here take it all!" He shoved his member against my swollen hole, again , and again. Not only that, but he based on my reactions he learned to distinguish just those special spots that sent sparks of ecstasy up my spine. That's what he went for. Especially the prostate; he pounded that thing into dust! As for me, though, I was loving every second, which by now was no secret since I was moaning and squealing like a little bitch the whole time.

"H-harder..." He got me to beg, "H-harder, please... Daddy..."  
I knew he wouldn't last any longer. He's lapped my ass a few times while shoving in his cock. Pain and pleasure mixed in complete ecstasy. "Ahhhhh..." I moaned as his cock filled me only to instantaneously leave me feeling empty. "L-Lucario!" I yelled as my prostate became so abused it felt numb.

"Do you like daddy's lollipop?" Lucario asked seductively as he pounded my ass.

"Y-YES!" I couldn't help but moan loudly again as he struck my pleasure point multiple times.

"A-Alex... Get ready..." Lucario groaned. I felt Lucario tense up, and I realized what was happening. Drunk with pleasure, I played along.

"P-please...Daddy fill me up!" I cried out.

"H-here it is..." Lucario released his seed into me. Rivers of his warm fluids flowed into my hole, filling me up to the point that some dripped out slowly. We both fell onto the ground, wasted...  
Before a breath could be passed through my lungs... "Hey Lucario!" "We're back!"

* * *

**A-9: Well, that was quick. **

**Braindead123: Wait. It's not done yet! This story will have A LOT of chapters since this is a co-write.**

**A-9: Stay tuned everyone! There will be quite an adventure in store. Hehehehe...  
**

**Everyone other than A-9:...*G. Host grabs A-9's old player and turns on crickets chirping* Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!**

**A-9:... CHEER! * types: Everyone: *Cheers loudly* YAYYYYYYYYYYY!* *Message glows blue***

**Everyone: *Cheers loudly* YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**A-9:...MUAHAHAHAHAAH! _POWER!_**

**~%Review%~**

**dEVIL: Hmmmmmm... A-9 will be harder to get now... Curse you, Braindead123... Curses...**

**A-9: PLEASE! CHECK OUT Braindead123's stories and profile! He is a great person, thank you!  
**

_***Please note that this is an OFFICIAL co-write between the two authors: ANewImagineNation, and Braindead123. They DO NOT own Pokemon in any way, only this story and its OCs.**_


End file.
